1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved high speed data modem and related system, more specifically, the present invention relates to a new and improved very high speed data modem based on a multiple input multiple output space-time wireless system using a cable or a single antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a pressing continuously present need to provide rapid transfer of enormous amounts of data between modem systems. To date, none of the prior art devices can achieve this with reliable accuracy of the data being “rapidly” transferred, and data transfer rates remain relatively slow. With the advent of space-time technology, it is now possible to use a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) space-time wireless data link, in combination with the present invention, to achieve very high speed data transfer rates, even when using said combination over the currently existing wired or wireless telecommunications infrastructure.